Milestones, Piece 2: Sensations
by sapphiccharmer
Summary: #2 of the Milestone series. Brittany and Santana spend the day by the pool where they share their first kiss. Brittana fluff.


**A/N: This is the second story of a series of one-shots that go together. You can read them out of order and they'd still make sense, or you can read them all in a row. This series is/will be published separately, so it would be silly to add this to story-alert. Enjoy & thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Zoie!**

* * *

><p>Santana paced around her bedroom and let out a dramatic sigh. She checked the time and reread the last text her best friend sent.<p>

**B: **Don't get in without me!

The 8th grade has just ended and it was the first week of summer, and all Santana wanted to do was hang out in the pool. Every minute she was stuck inside waiting for her best friend, she was wasting precious time she could be using outside getting her tan on. She peered out the window for what felt like the hundredth time, and caught a glimpse of blonde hair running up the driveway, and seconds later heard a loud banging on the door.

"Fucking finally…" she mumbled.

She stomped downstairs and all but ripped open the door in a fit of annoyance.

"You're late."

Santana eyed a panting blonde standing there with a lopsided ponytail and an apologetic look on her face. Santana tried her hardest not to crack a smile at her best friend, but failed miserably.

"You know Britt, I made you a key to my house a few weeks ago. That means you don't have to knock anymore."

"Oh, that's what it was for? I tried to fit it into everything I could find with a keyhole but it didn't work so I threw it away..."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping aside for Brittany to walk in. She really adored her friend, even if she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so to speak. Santana had nothing but patience and adoration for Brittany and only Brittany. "It's okay B, I'll make you a new one tomorrow. Now let's go swimming already!"

The girls walked through Santana's house and out the sliding glass doors out to her pool. They set down their things on the brand new lawn chairs and Brittany began putting on sunscreen. Santana just sat waiting; since she was blessed with nice caramel skin, she didn't burn very easily, if at all. She giggled as Brittany struggled trying to put the lotion on her back.

"Sannnn," the blonde whined. "Will you help me?" the girl turned to find Santana snickering at her. "Pleeeassse?"

"But you look so cute trying to do it yourself, B."

Brittany jutted out her bottom lip, putting on her best pout.

Santana pointed her finger at her friend. "Now that's not fair." When Brittany continued to pout, Santana sighed and went to sit down next to her friend. She grabbed the lotion and gently rubbed it on Brittany's pale skin.

Brittany dropped her head forward and hummed in approval. Santana smiled at this. The truth is that she loved touching Brittany as much as Brittany loved to be touched.

"All done."

Brittany huffed in disapproval.

"Don't worry Britt-Britt, I'll rub your back later if you want."

Like usual, Brittany's mood changed in the matter of seconds. She bounced and nodded excitedly. Santana laughed at this and stared intently as the blonde got up and stretched, showing off her rapidly maturing body, and dove into the water a few feet away. She watched as Brittany swam to the surface and swept her wet hair back with both hands.

Brittany giggled at her gaping friend. "San, are you just gonna sit there and check me out or are you gonna come swim with me?"

Santana felt herself blush furiously as she snapped out of her gaze. She didn't need to be caught, let alone even checking out her best friend's body in the first place. No, she was going in to high school soon. She only needed to be checking out boys.

The girls swam around Santana's pool for a bit, talking about a little bit of everything; shopping, movies, gossip, and high school.

"What's high school gonna be like?" Brittany asked as she made circles with her hands under water.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we should join the cheerleading squad. I heard they're popular."

This caught Brittany's attention and she smiled. "You mean I get to dance?"

Brittany was an incredible dancer. She moved so skilled, yet effortlessly. Some would say she was almost angelic. She was the best dancer Santana had ever seen, and she loved watching her move.

"Yeah B, you get to dance. And there is gonna be a lot of new kids there to make friends with."

A frown grew on Brittany's face. "But I don't wanna make new friends, San. I wanna stay friends with you..."

"No no, you will. I'm just saying we'll make more friends. And we'll need boyfriends."

"Why?"

"Well because...I guess that's just what girls do in high school. We don't want to be weird."

Brittany furrowed her brow, but she seemed to accept this as an answer. The girls swam around a little more, but Brittany looked deep in thought.

"What's the matter B?"

"I uh...I don't know..."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Well see...I don't know how to uh...kiss."

Santana hadn't really thought that far ahead when she mentioned boyfriends, and considering the blonde has never had one before, she could understand the worry that laced her friend's words. "That's okay, you'll learn. It's not that hard."

Brittany hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me?"

Santana stopped all movement and looked up at the girl. She was met with pleading eyes. "W-what? Why me?"

"Well you've done it before so I know you know how…and because you're my best friend and I trust you. Please, San? I don't want to look stupid when I kiss someone else."

The Latina chewed on her bottom lip, pondering the request. _I guess I could, I mean it's just for educational purposes, right?_ "Okay," she said softly, almost inaudible.

"What? Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!" the blonde squealed, jumping up and down in the water and clapping enthusiastically. "Are you ready?"

"What? Wait, you want to…right now?"

"Why not?"

Santana spared a glance towards her house. She thanked whatever God was up there that her parents were visiting her Auntie today.

"Uh…well I guess…it's okay," Santana said nervously. She waded over to Brittany, who was sporting a huge grin. "Okay um. Just relax and uh, do what I do." Brittany nodded, her smile fell to a serious expression Santana got closer. Moments later their bodies were almost touching, and right before Santana began to lean in, Brittany spoke quietly, almost a whisper. "Um wait. Where do I put my hands?" Without saying a word, Santana slowly reached down and grabbed Brittany's arms, lifting them and gently placing them on her shoulders and around her neck. She looked back up and made eye contact, staring intensely into those bright blue orbs. "Ready?" Santana whispered as she placed her hands on the girl's hips. Brittany nodded slightly and Santana slowly leaned in, closing the gap between the two, pressing her lips to Brittany's. Brittany slightly gasped at the contact, and began moving her lips slightly to mimic Santana's movements as best as possible. It wasn't perfect, but if felt amazing. Both girls felt a surge of electricity through them that made their stomachs do flips. This wasn't any ordinary lesson.

Suddenly Santana pulled back, shocked at what she felt. She didn't take her hands off Brittany's hips, however, nor did Brittany move from her position. The two just stood there looking at each other, like they were searching for answers hoping the other could explain. Instead, in one mutual movement, the girls closed the gap again, pressing their lips together in another electrifying kiss. After a few seconds Brittany tightened her grip around the Latina's neck pulling her closer, and in response Santana wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Brittany began to step backwards, bringing Santana with her until her back hit the pool wall. Santana decided to take it a step further. She gently ran her tongue along Brittany's lip requesting entrance. Brittany jumped a little at the contact but quickly granted access, letting Santana's tongue explore her mouth. The blonde moved her hands up and tangled them in Santana's hair, who, in return, deepened the kiss and pressed her body flush up against Brittany's, tightly closing her between her own body and the pool wall.

They made out like that for several minutes before Brittany was forced to break the kiss for air. Santana whimpered at the sudden loss, causing a raised eyebrow and a small smirk from Brittany, who leaned back, placing her elbows on the edge of the pool.

Santana's mind was running a million miles an hour. She wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened, all she knew was that it felt good. _Great_ even. Breathless, she spoke up. "So uh…yeah…that's pretty much how you do that…" _Smooth, Lopez, smooth._

Brittany giggled at her friend. "San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

The blonde looked down at their closeness that still remained and smiled. "You can let go now."

Startled and somewhat flushed, Santana quickly removed her arms from the blonde's waist.

Oddly enough, the rest of the day wasn't awkward like Santana would have expected it to be. They dried off, showered, went to the park, had dinner, watched a movie, and got ready for bed. While Brittany was in the bathroom doing her nightly routine, Santana laid on her back in bed, hands behind her head, deep in thought. So many things were crossing her mind. _Why are we still so comfortable around each other? Shouldn't things be weird now? _And most importantly, _why did it feel so….right?_


End file.
